1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concentrated, stable, homogeneous, liquid, heavy duty detergent compositions. Such compositions contain two types of nonionic surfactants, an anionic surfactant component, and a liquid carrier. The compositions may also contain minor amounts of enzymes, brighteners, suds regulating agents, and other usual liquid detergent additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To be satisfactory for washing heavily soiled fabrics, in particular cotton fabrics, liquid detergent compositions must contain an adequate concentration of surfactants, remain stable and homogeneous when subjected to various storage conditions and be designed for use in both horizontal (tumble drum type) and upright (vertical agitator type) washing machines.
Liquid, heavy duty detergent compositions containing a synthetic organic detergent compound, which is generally anionic, nonionic or mixed anionicnonionic in nature; an inorganic builder salt; and a solvent, are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,908,651; 2,920,045; 3,272,753; 3,393,154; and Belgian Pat. Nos. 613,165; 665,532; 794,713 and 817,267. These compositions frequently contain a hydrotrope or solubilizing agent to permit the addition of sufficient quantities of surfactants and usual builder salts to provide a reasonable volume usage/performance ratio. Others are substantially anhydrous liquid compositions containing an alkanolamine component (U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,925). Still others contain a soap component (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,875,153 and 2,543,744).
Liquid, heavy duty detergent compositions containing a mixture of at least two nonionic surfactants and optionally anionic surfactants are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,838; 3,697,451; 3,554,916; 3,239,468; 2,947,702; 2,551,634; British Pat. Nos. 900,000; 842,813; 759,877; Canadian Pat. No. 615,583; German applications Nos. 2,362,114; 2,361,448; 2,330,840; 2,327,861; 1,937,682 and 1,617,119.
As can be seen from the foregoing, a substantial effort has been expended in developing built and builder-free detergent compositions in liquid form. Yet, there are several problems associated with the art-disclosed compositions which render them less than optimal for wide scale use, undersirable from an ecological standpoint in improperly treated sewage, objectionable from a performance point of view in cleaning both natural and synthetic fibers and subject to instability under severe storage conditions.
It has now been found that superior overall detergency is obtained if a mixture of two types of certain ethylene-oxide-based nonionic surfactants, whereby the hydrophobic moiety of at least one of said nonionics is derived from a primary aliphatic alcohol of at least 65% branched structure, and an anionic of the sulfonate type is used at high concentrations in liquid detergent compositions.
It has also been found that liquid, concentrated compositions containing these nonionic surfactants and an anionic surfactant exhibit superior physical properties, remain homogeneous and stable under severe storage conditions and stand the addition of adjuvants.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide concentrated, liquid, heavy duty detergent compositions which exhibit excellent grease stain removal by topical application and through-the-wash fabric cleaning.
It is another object herein to provide concentrated, liquid, heavy duty detergent compositions which remain stable and homogeneous under severe storage conditions.
It is still another object to provide liquid, stable, concentrated, homogeneous, heavy duty detergent compositions containing useful adjuvants.
It is still another object herein to provide concentrated, liquid, stable, homogeneous, heavy duty detergent compositions which exhibit low sudsing characteristics at high concentrations during use in automatic washing machines.
These and other objects are obtained herein, as will be seen from the following disclosure.